Overprotective Brüder is the reason why I am not in a relationship
by black air mage
Summary: Because of a mistake in a world meeting, Germany is being ask to "become one with" other nations. But as Germany is the youngest bruthers, his older Brüder and cousins would protective his "virtue". Who would win? Who will lose? Not even the author knows for sure.
1. the day that made it go downhill

_Author note:_ This is a story that got stuck in my head and just needed to get out. Some friends show me Hetalia: Axis Powers about two years ago and I was hook. Depending on my mood, my time, my creative bunny and some reviews, depend on how fast this updates. I AM A College Student and my main priority is to get my degree at this moment!This is something I do for the fun of it and because it got stuck on my head. I am NOT paid for doing this.

_**Slash warnings**_: I love most slash and love germencet, GerRus, GerAme, GerCan, and pretty much all pairings with Germany, Russia, and Prussia as long as I can see how they fit together to have a working relationship. There will be slash in this story. This story would not be GerIta since I feel it been overdone and I don't see them having a health relationship, mostly for Germany. I love GerIta but I would stay away from it in my stories.

_Hint_: There will be a reason later on why no GerIta. (This is definite)

_Main pairing: Germany/Prussia-_as brothers ! (for now, can be change later on)

_Multi nations /Germany-_they trying to get into Germany's "pants"

_Older Brothers' overprotectiveness shall be seen meaning Switzerland, Austria, Prussia and Germany's states would be there and protecting Gemany. May have Nordic's being overprotective of Germany unless someone can tell my why not._

Now to do the disclaimer, we have the main character…. Deutschland himself!

**Deutschland: The author owns nothing but the plot line. Hetalia and anything relative to it is own by Hidekaz Himaruya.. Thank Gott for that. She's American. **

Hey! I am not that bad. You lucky I decided to not get together with my other Hetalia friends, then it would be worse, for you. And I a first generation American. (Wisper "want to be Canadian extend")

**Deutschland:Better hope America never hears you.**

Yikes, well time for the story folks. Translation after story.

Dear Diary,

Today was as always an unproductive world meeting. We got nothing done. America spends his two hours on genetic engineering super heroes and England adding fuel to his speech by arguing with him. France then got involved and things just escalade from there. When we about to be done with the meeting and I was getting my papers in order, Italy spill the full water pitcher on me and my suit jacket and my shirt was soak. Mein bruder went to the car earlier to prep it to go visit unser brüder(our brothers). I left my extra shirt in the car and since most of the Nations left already, I decided to take my shirt off to not get sick since we had the air conditioner was on.

The Nations who were there were talking in small groups and I didn't think they would notice. That was my doom.

While I was unbuttoning, the room became silence. I look up and everyone was staring at me. I didn't know why. Was it because I was shirtless? I know that some nations are consciousness on how much body one show. Then France has to speak. It went to hell from there.

"Ohho, oh la la Allemagne, Je ne pensais pas que vous avez un corps très magnifique. If I have know, I would have ask for a _different_ war payment. Perhaps, we could talk about our European union _relationship, _non?(1)" France's eyes were on my abs.

"You bloodly frog. Stop being a pervert. Sorry old chap about this Bloody French Frog. But…."

"Quite talking Iggy. Got to admit but damn Lud, you're buff. How the how do you hid your built? Seriously man, I would kill to have your body and would show off whenever I go." American came to stand in front of me, touching my abs and biceps.

"Kokokokokokokokkokoko, Fatherland would become one with Motherland, ja? " Russia has his kokokoko aura and was smiling very strange

"~~Ve Doitsu, what is big brother France talking about? And America?~~Ve"

"Italy, I do believe that this is the first time that they saw Doitsu shirtless?" Japan told Italy.

"~Ve?~ But we saw Doitsu shirtless bunch of time and I even saw him naked once. ~ve~? I don't

get it?"

"What!?"""""Everyone scream.

"What did you do you damn potato bastard? When did he see you naked? You keep your damn potato moncherness away mio fratello,you got it?"

BANG! The door open and in come mein bruder came in.

"Vhat the hell Vest? I've been vaiting for you in the car for ten mintues. Ve have to go now! Our brothers hate vaiting for us. Huh, Vest, vere your shirt?"

"Bruther, you're right! Ve need to go. Unser (our) brüder are going to be annoyed if ve don't get going now. "

I drag mein bruther out of the Condference room and ran to the car. I was in shock and yet I manage to get to our house in Berlin for the visit.

Most of them are coming later today and tomorrow start the week long discussions and verbal fights among them. Sometimes, I wonder if I did the right thing to let them stay alive and take care of things in their states. Well, at least I know that Austria and Switzerland can help me. I would never ask Lily to get involved, even if she can defend herself. Thank Gott that Hungary decided to come. It would be rowdy with mein sixteen other brüder here as well as Prussia, Austria and Switzerland here with our cousins Netherland ,Belgium, the Baltics and the Nordics here.

Translation:

Je ne pensais pas que vous avez un corps très magnifique -I did not think that you have a very magnificent body.

Doitsu-Germany in Japanese

Built-slag for body

mio fratello-my brother in Italian

unser brüder-our brothers in German

bruther-brother in German

Iggy-what American call England

Allemagne-Germany in French

Fatherland-germany is refered to "fatherland"

Motherland-Russia is often refered to "Motherland Russia"

Please Review! Don't work, all his siblings will have a stay and there relations would be clear out.


	2. Prussia's find out

Depending on my mood, my time, my creative bunny and some reviews, depend on how fast this updates. I _**AM A**_ College Student and my main priority is to get my degree at this moment!This is something I do for the fun of it and because it got stuck on my head. I am NOT paid for doing this.

Slash warnings: male/ male (no graphic sex scenes since I think I can't do any justice to it)

Hint: There will be a reason later on why no GerIta. (This is definite)

Main pairing: Germany/Prussia-as brothers ! (for now, can be change later)

Multi nations /Germany-they trying to get into Germany's "pants"

Canada/?Canada need some love.

_Older Brothers' overprotectiveness_ shall be seen meaning Switzerland, Austria, Prussia and Germany's states would be there and protecting Germany. May have Nordic's being overprotective of Germany unless someone can tell my why not.

Now to do the disclaimer, we have …. Deutschland and Preußen!

**Deutschland:** **Why am I here again?**

**Preußen:** **Awesome! ** **I get some show time. Thanks junge Frau.**

**You welcome Preußen and Doitsu, you here since I love to tor…..hug you. **

**Deutschland: you vere about to say torture?**

**Me: What? Me, I'm innocence. If you don't believe me, then talk to my friends. **

**Deutschland : Your friends are crazy yaoi loving crazing women.**

**Me: Your point being?**

**Preußen : Vho cares? The disclaimer is going to be more awesome vith the awesome me here. **

**Me: This chapter you get some screen time along with some of your brothers and later on there going to be more scene time, mainly the ones that has already appear and has a character design. **

**Deutschland and Preußen : Vhat?!**

**Preußen : Vhy put me with those losers?**

**Me: Because it's Brüther meaning brothers as in plural in German. Anyway, get to the disclaimer or else no wurst for either of you!**

**Deutschland and** **Preußen: Ja, Ja, Black Air mage don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. She owns only the plot.**

**P.S-Please note that when any Germanic nation is talking to another without any non-germica nation in the conversation, unless noted otherwise, is speaking in official German.**

**Night of the diary entry from last chapter**

Prussia was being like any sibling and decided to see what was bugging West. He notice during diner that West was more distance than usual. He knows that something happens since "little Italy" and Japan decided to text him to watch over West.

Prussia knows that he may at times seem to be bad older brother but that is because this is his way in dealing with things. He grew up not in the kindest environment and time as the Teutonic Knight was not something any child could deal easily with and Germania wasn't always around since Germania

has other children to take care of and he was low on his list of favorites. Prussia wasn't stupid; he just wants people to underestimate him so he can surprise them. So when he saw how West was acting, he knew that he need to know what's up.

That night, Prussia slowly, quietly walks up the stairs and tip toe to West's room. He knew it was West with all the posters saying "Down with the Wall", "I refuse to bow down" and more.

'kekeke…if only the other nations knew how rebellious West is. That would give them a heart attack' Prussia slowly turns the knob and pokes his head into West room.

Germany, after WWII, decorated his room more personal especial since Italy stop going into his bed after that "incident". On his right walls, he has everything from posters to pictures to small parts of the Berlin wall. He also has pictures and posters of his favorite band, Rammstein, most of which was sign by the members.

'West has a new poster and added some picture since I don't remember him having that picture of him with the band member. Oh, look he has his piercings in and has his tattoo showing.' _(Yes people Germany has tattoos and piercings, where and what would be told later in the story. Anyone who has an idea of a tattoo tell me in a review)_

On his left walls, West has all of his flags except _that one,_ and he even has all of his brothers'. Toward the side where the large widows are, lies West's bed. It was a queen size that is fit for a king.

'West is our king. He deserves it for everything he does for us. Now where did he leave his diary?'

Prussia knew not to search under the bed since that where West kept his "toys" and "inspirations". Germany is not a virgin, well a full virgin. Germany does have needs but he was never penetrated nor did he ever do it. Germany knows the ins and outs, but he never did it since whenever he tries, someone, cough/his brothers/ _cough_, always stop it. Even he was "marry" to Prussia, Prussia and Germany just pretended to do that act to make the marriage legal and binding.

Prussia saw Germany's desk drawer slightly open. 'Got you.' He opens it and taking his prize, left to read it in the kitchen.

In the Kitchen, Prussia put the lights on low and sat at the table. 'Now let's see what happens.

World meeting being unproductive as usual and complaining about America and Britain. Blah, Blah, Blah, Germany take his shirt off to not get sick since we had the air conditioner was on The Nations who were there were …. ' "Wait he took his shirt off in front of other nations. Oh, please don't tell me France wasn't there. Please! … Then France has to speak…damn it West. Really? Why now? I told you time and time before not to take your shirt off in front of France but you did it and you were wet as well. Damn it."

"What the hell are you talking about, you Saupreiß (Pig-Prussians)."

"I believe he reading kleine König's journey."

"Hmm, so you're right."


	3. Beware: Here come mein Brüder

Slash warnings: male/ male (no graphic sex scenes since I think I can't do any justice to it)

Hint: There will be a reason later on why no GerIta. (This is definite)

Main pairing: Germany/Prussia-as brothers ! (for now, can be change later on)

Multi nations /Germany-they trying to get into Germany's "pants"

Canada/?-Canada need some love.

Older Brothers' overprotectiveness shall be seen meaning Switzerland, Austria, Prussia and Germany's states would be there and protecting Gemany. May have Nordic's being overprotective of Germany unless someone can tell my why not.

Now to do the disclaimer, we have …. Deutschland !

**Deutschland **: I can't believe you. Don't you know that -and Preußen FIGHT A LOT?! And why did you do dash line in place of -'s name?

**Me**: Yep, I know, but they will have a common goal and not fight badly. He and some of your brothers are going to appear in this chapter. Don't want people to know ahead. Anyway, get to the disclaimer or else no imported German beer for you!

**Deutschland**: Ja, Ja, Black Air mage don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. She owns only the plot.

P.S-Please note that when any Germanic nation is talking to another without any non-germica nation in the conversation, unless noted otherwise, is speaking in official German.

url address of pic of the three brothers-not o.c. since they are base on the actual character design for them

* * *

Hassa, Saxony, and Bavaria walk into the light of the kitchen. All three had bed hair but their clothes, like their brüder were neat and unwrinkled. Saxony's long hair was a mess. Bavaria's hair was messier than his usual mess and Hassa's hair was pin up.

Bavaria was the one that insulted Prussia. Kleine König is Saxony's nickname to Germany meaning "Little King" since Germany was the "king" of this little family. Hassa was the one agreeing to Saxony.

"So why do you our youngest brother's diary with you?" Hassa ask.

"Well, you see, West was looking out of it and I was wondering what happen since he came out of the conference shirtless and his jacket on. So I, being the good worry brother that I am, decided to get some answers and look into his diary. "

"That an invasion of privacy but you wouldn't know that would you since you have no sense of morals" said Bavaria.

"Calm down Bavaria. Something going on with König, Preußen has a point. König did something that cause a reaction from Preußen and it might cause us to lose him" Saxony said.

"Ja, West did something that will cause problems for him and we might lose him. Check this entire out:

"_Ohho, oh la la Allemagne, Je ne pensais pas que vous avez un corps très magnifique. If I have know, I would have ask for a different war payment. Perhaps, we could talk about our European union relationship, non?(1)" France's eyes were on my abs. _

"Vait, Vhat!?" All four brothers screamed.

"Did that French bastard really say that? We would never let our Bruther do something like that!"

"Hassa, calm down. You know that we won't let König do that or anything related to that."

"Hey, you guys know that there are more?"

"Keep on reading Preußen."

"_You bloodly frog. Stop being a pervert. Sorry old chap about this Bloody French Frog. But…." _

"_Quite talking Iggy. Got to admit but damn Lud, you're buff. How the how do you hid your built? Seriously man, I would kill to have your body and would show off whenever I go." American came to stand in front of me, touching my abs and biceps. _

"Damn it, really dummkopf amerikanisch.( idiot American) I thought I train you better. You do NOT flirt with mein jüngeren Bruder (younger brother). I told you from the Revolutionary war you do not go after mein bruther. "

"Well, next time you have to train him better," Bavaria said.

"_Kokokokokokokokkokoko, Fatherland would become one with Motherland, ja? " Russia has his kokokoko aura and was smiling very strange _

"That would never happen," ALL the brothers said.

"If it did, we kidnapping Ludwig and having him check for any foreign substance," Hassa said.

"_~~Ve Doitsu, what is big brother France talking about? And America?~~Ve"_

"Seriously, is Italy really that dense to not know what they hinting at" Bavaria ask.

"Believe it or not, Italy has some moments but most of the time he really is that way," Preußen said.

"_Italy, I do believe that this is the first time that they saw Doitsu shirtless?" Japan told Italy._

"_~Ve?~ But we saw Doitsu shirtless bunch of time and I even saw him naked once. ~ve~? I don't_

_get it?" _

"VHAT!? "

"That it, Bruther Austria is going to get a 'talk' about how he raise N. Italy" Saxony said.

"When did he see Germany nacked? Preußen, this is why we left you here with König. It was to stop this from happening."

"Well, excuse me for not going to Japan and being there holding Vest's hand at every moment."

"_What!?"""""Everyone scream._

"_What did you do you damn potato bastard? When did he see you naked? You keep your damn potato moncherness away mio fratello,you got it?"_

"Did he see his bruther? His bruther is kinda weak. It not like we ask him to hang on our bruther every single moment."

"He gotten better, Bavaria. They don't hang around as long as they used to."

"Saxony, that's because of "The Incident" and Vest is busy making sure the European Union doesn't fall lower than it already did."

"Yeah, but Preußen, Ludgwig does spend time with the other nations."

"Only for business, Hassa. Most of them are weary of him from World War Two. Vest, sadly, seem to have few friends that are not family. The rest seem to either hold a grudge or don't want to talk to him outside meetings. Vest is really sensitive of rejection. I mean, you see his relationship he has with Italy now. He more distance and less emotionally attach to Italy than before the world. Hell, Vest is still emotionally distance from most of us. I mean, if it haven't been to the fact that we brüder, we might have the same wall. Vest is emotionally stunted and nothing we do seem to fix it. Ever since that time."

"We can't do anything Preußen but support him. But by the sound of this, there will be several nations competing for our König body. Something that we can't allow. We kept König pure to ensure that when he meet the right person who can support him, not use him, and cares him, not thrown him away, and understand his shortcomings, not be confuse by them, he can give himself whole to them. Something that dummkopf Italy couldn't do. That man cause us more problems that is still taking time to heal. "

"Saxony is right, on this part. I want him to be happy and be in a health relationship. If they want him, they have to meet our approve, all of ours, and show that they willing to go the district."

"Well said Bavaria, and I think we need to get the others involve. Can't all the fun, can we?" said Hassa.

All four smile a sarcasm smile that promise pain to those poor, unfortunate souls. It promise pain, suffering and a promise. The promise to make sure their little König is happy and in a health relationship if they find the right person.

* * *

**Let's pray for the poor unfortunate souls who is going against these monsters….who am I kidding. Let sit back and watch the tor-rite of right to date Germany**.

Please Review…Next chapter is almost finish and will explain why Germany's Brüder hate Italy. Sorry for any of you guys who love GerIta but I love twist and this is mine.

art/APH-Saxony-Bavaria-Hesse-314636845


	4. Italy is idiot who felt German's wrath

I came to a conclusion yesterday while texting with a friend." I have no direction. I letting the story write itself. "

Slash warnings: male/ male (no graphic sex scenes since I think I can't do any justice to it)

Hint: There will be a reason later on why no GerIta. (This is definite)

Main pairing: Germany/Prussia-as brothers ! (for now, can be change later)

Multi nations /Germany-they trying to get into Germany's "pants"

Canada/ Netherlands -Canada need some love and he has a chance to shine

(his pairing came from a wonderful sadism friend)

Older Brothers' overprotectiveness shall be seen meaning Switzerland, Austria, Prussia and Germany's states would be there and protecting Germany. May have Nordic's being overprotective of Germany unless someone can tell my why not.

The year was 1941 and it was three years into the war. Italy and Germany were at Germany house after the "St. Valentine's mistake". Italy and Germany talk about it and decided to try out the relationship as a couple. Germany, hid the relationship from his "boss" knowing if he knew about it, both would disappear to reeducate. Germany knew something was going on, his body was hurting, a dull, constance pain that would not go away. He knew his "boss" was doing something that was hurting him but Prussia said to not think about it, last time he saw him, which was over a year ago during the invasion of Poland.

Germany couldn't stop thinking about it but Italy help distract his mind whenever they start making out. It was simple petting and a long deep make out session.

This time, Italy and Germany decided to go full out, and have sex. Germany made a chocolate cake for desert and Italy made dinner with a nice Italian wine. They were shirtless and Germany had Italy's curl in his mouth, pulling on it gently. Italy was unbuttoning Germany's and his pants. One harsh tug and Italy cried the thing that ended this relationship.

"Ve...Holy….Rome…more….please."

Germany stop. Italy realizing Germany stop, turn his head upward and said, "Ve….Luddy, why did you stop?"

"Feliciano, why did you say Holy Rome?"

"Because Luddy, you are Holy Rome."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are! You have the same hair color, eye color, skin tone and you both are Germanic nation. You control almost the same land. You also are brothers of Prussia and …" Italy at this point was standing out and waving his hands. "Ve….You lost your memory when big brother France hurt you.

"Feliciano, I am not Holy Rome. I know for a fact that he died, and there are several brothers who has the same features as me."

"Ve...Stop being silly. You're Holy Rome and you lost your memory. But that o.k. I love you for who you are and for keeping your promise, even if it took you long time."

"Feliciano, I'm not Holy Rome. I am Germany. I am his younger brother!" Germany was standing up, the chair he was siting was on the ground.

"Luddy, you're holy rome and that why I love you. You my first love."

"Are you telling me that you only love me because you thing I am Holy Rome?"

"Of course silly. Why else would I love you? You scarring, you scream a lot, you too 'army sergeant' mindset and you have no personality. But that's o.k., when we get your memory back, you be back to the way you were Holy Rome. " Italy said that with his typical smile, not reading the atmosphere.

Germany, heartbroken, said "Italy, Holy Rome was my older twin brother! I was the youngest and was often sick. I was being taken care of by my others brothers, depending on who is not doing something. When Holy Rome Empire died by a stab wound by France, I was extremely sick. Prussia, took Holy Rome's body from the battlefield and we, as a family, had a tradition final funeral for him. Prussia, took me in permanent because our other brothers starting to fight and he was mad at himself for failing Holy Rome. I was raise by "old man" Fritzes before being move around so I knew my brother Prussia well. His leader allows him to take care of me. On 18 January 1871,me and my brother Prussia was married in the Hall of Mirrors at Versailles outside Paris to show the unification of all but one of the Germanic nations. Austria was married to Hungary already. (_**Folks this falls under the Franco-Prussian War in 1870 it happened!) **_I am and never was Holy Rome Empire! I was his brother! If you do not believe me, then ask Austria! But since you said that you never truly love me, then we through! I was going to give my first time to you but you blew it. Yes, I am a virgin. My brother never took it. We fake the bonding. The door that way, don't let me see your face for the week unless it is for business."

Germany pointed at the door,and waited for Italy to leave.

When Italy left, Germany fell to the floor and scream loudly. He stay in that position for many hours until Prussia came home and saw him. Prussia rush to Germany and lift him up bridal style and took him to his (Germany's) room. Then they did something that neither had done since Germany was little. They slept side by side, Prussia hugging Germany and Germany hugging Prussia. Germany crying into Prussia's uniform, neither caring about appearance.

Their brothers found them the next day. Let's say, that Italy was screwed.

The Axis did stay together until Italy switch the time that the Axis were together, Germany was more distance than before Italy and him started dating. After the war, Germany and Italy didn't speak or meet up casually for over twenty Italy became more of a friend-enemy after the war. He agree that his fratello was an idiot and he deserve everything that the germanic family did to him, which was too scary .

And this is why North Italy would never have a chance to even get a date with Germany.


	5. What happen during WW2-Filler chapter

**This is undated version of original chapter 5. One of my friend said some of it didn't seem to flow with the story, so i got rid of the part of the marriage. It being reposed as an one-shot.**

Warnings:Talk about the Holocaust.

Yes, this chapter came to me when it was raining. A bit depressing in some area but its needed since it explains what did Germany did during World War 2.

I took a different approach to the general approached**. **Not exactly unique but it did actually, some parts, happen. There were those in the German's army that risk their lives to save people from the camps and some who pretended to kill to give the people time to escape or hide. If you do not believe me, then do some research, just like I did (actually it was part of my work for one of my classes, called "the Holocaust" to find out about different heroes of the war. Very depressing class, the teacher actually said" You will be depressed." He was right.)

Well, since Prueben is planning in the kitchen with the other brothers, and he kicked me out and Doitsu is in the emo corner © after looking over my should seeing what I written (I write the chapters first and then the intro), I deceived to do my disclaimer with my good wonder, fellow yaoi lover friend, Angie.

Angie: Hi guys!Hey can I have your Russia plush please?

Me: Sure but only for today. I want him back. Ready to tor-get on with the story?

Angie: Love, I always ready. I got Russia's pipe with me good to go.

Me: Why do you have his pipe? How did you get it? Should I ask where you got it?

Angie: Because I love him and you always need a good bloodly pipe with you. I gave him lots and lots of Russian vodka. I became one with mother Russia. Would you like to become one with Mother Russia.

Me: I don't think now is the time to become one with Russia. I looking in ways to become one with Canada and so far, I thinking I might go to Canada next summer.

Angie: Look can I come too? Matty needs some love.

Me: Sure, let's talk later. Let do the disclaimer.

Angie: Unfortunately neither me nor my lovely Black air mage own Hetalia. If I did, there will be lots of yaoi couples and we be seeing Germany's uke and seme sides. And lots of blood and becoming one with Russia, Da.

Me: Alright onward to the story and lets see if we can sneak into the kitchen. Operation: Finding out Torture Suitors plans is to begin. Ninja mask and suit on?

Angie: Ready. Let's go.

Ludwig woke up from his memory filled dream. (Yes last chapter was a memory, people)His breaths came out in gaps, his lungs aching for air. He was cover in sweat.

'Why did I dream about that time? There's no point in remembering that. Italy said his piece and I said mine. It took so long, but we back to being friends, and only friends. Why did I dream about our breakup?'

Ludwig look at the time and saw it was 7 in the morning. He usually woke up at 6 but with his family coming over, he deceived to get some more sleep, since knowing his brothers, they will be not much peaceful sleep. It not like he doesn't love his brothers, but due the differences, they are chaos in the house. His cousins aren't as bad as his brothers but there still some bad feelings that if one say the wrong word would cause a fight.

It has been getting better, especial as he final told them what happen after '41 to the end of the war. Nobody saw him from '41 due to that 'man' founding out what Ludwig was doing behind his back. He tried not to remember the graphic details but let say his stay was worse them some.

Yes Ludwig went behind 'that man' back and on his rounds, he try to help the people escape to other nations or help them hid. He was caught when he got into a fight with an member of another unit making a distraction to allow a man grab a fallen child and run to the borders. He was brought in and sent to the camps, to be experiment on. Since he was a nation, and the only nation as well in the camps, since Germany made sure that they stay in his brother's houses to evade being captured, Germany went through many 'sick' experiments. His eyes were given different liquid to see how eyes would react. His body was push to his limit and he was even open alive (when they began) to see how his organs react. And that was just the tip of it. It lasted until the camp he was in was liberated by the American. He never show his face to any American soldiers in case they recognize him, which he doubted since he was cover in banage . He mange to limit his way to Hungary's house, and fainted when she open her door. He was, for a few weeks, in and out of couscous. When he managed to stay awake for eight hours, and his worst serious wounds were non-life threading, he sunk outside and hand himself over to the allies.

He then got split into four regions and in a desperate attempt to save Prussia, gave half of his land to Prussia. And the rest is history.

Germany got off his bed and went to the bathroom to shower for the day, not knowing what the world has plan for him and what his brothers has in plan for_ them_.


	6. First one up is France!

Shout Out for first Reviewer: NekoVengers

Don't worry I not going to stop this story. Having too much fun planning torture for the other nations to stop.

Me: Hey there. Been a while to me updating this story. Well a lot of things has been happening. One is that I finally have a job. Bad things this means I have less time to write chapters and plan them. Second thing, semester is sneaking up to me and I need to sort through my finical aid and my debt. Good thing, I have to pay out of pockets $4,000, as of right now, and I doing a payment plan to pay this since I don't want this burden to fall on my parents. But enough of this time to do the disclaimer and I have with me….Hungary!

Hungary: Yes, about time you have some yaoi, even if it is hinted.

Me: I told you I don't write lemon scenes. I will tell about the day afterwards, but not the actual thing.

Hungary: Fine. Atleast there will be kissing and holding hands?

Me: Yes and maybe some scenes leading up to but that all depends on Germany and his brothers.

Hungary: So, if I was to kidnapped Germany's brothers, there will be a lot of yaoi scenes.

Me: No you can not do that. I need them and I you kidnapped them then I have to use other family members, such as the Nordics, Romaina and Netherlands to name a few.

Hungary: Damn!

Me: If it make up to you, I tell you the names of yaoi stories with some lemon and some pictures of shirtless hetalia men that you don't have in your collection but you first need to do the disclaimer, got it?

Hungary: Got it, Black Air Mage does not own hetalia if she did there be a lot more yaoi scenes. Hetalia is own by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Regular-speaking in English (ex. France speaking with Germany and so forth) or speaking in the same language(ex: Germany speaking to Austria)

_Italia-_Speaking in german

Right, onward to the story!

-Morning after the dream:

France was ready. His hair was wavy, sexy and in wonderful condition. He wore a white button up shirt, mildly tight to show that he's fit but not too tight, first two buttons undone. He wore skin tight black jeans pants and a light brown spring jacket. He brought a dozen of peach color roses (peach=let's get together). He was ready to woe Germany.

He has a plan. He first going to Germany the roses and then ask him if he would give him the honor to take Germany to this wonderful French restaurant where they will get red wine and eat erotic food. They would then wall around taking in the sights and he would slowly get Germany to lighten up. When he feels that Germany is ready, he would then pounce and they shall "become one."

He calmly walk to the doorframe of Germany's house (Germany has many houses, but he only tell most nations of his mansion since he uses his others houses to get away from things and unwind) and knock. What France did not know was that he will be Germany's brothers new "torture" victim.

_In the house_

Everyone was awake and ready to plan out the events for family time week. There were conversations all over the table, since they were currently finishing eating. Belgium was talking to Hungary (they unofficial adopted her since she was married to Austria and grew up with the germanics), and Liechtenstein about gossips, new weapons, who dating who and what not. (They were raise as Germanics. Of course they talk about weapons and which they favor). Norway was talking with Romania, while at the same time trying to get Iceland to call him big brother. Iceland was talking to Finland while telling Norway, no. Sweden, Denmark and Netherlands were talking about their favorite pastime and past battles. All of Germany's brothers were being fill in by Prussia, Bavaria, Saxony, and Hessen about the situation. Germany, who was unaware of what his older brothers were planning, was getting things ready to help plan out the week's events. Everyone else was all talking to each other. Germany was about to shout to get their attention, when a maid came in (Germany hire maids and butlers from families that know what he is and are trustworthy, mainly the same families worked for him for many generations).

"Herr Ludwig (his last name never official came out), there is a Herr Bonnefoy at the door asking for you."

"Thank you, can you please bring him to the drawing room and serve us some tea and crackers? Please inform him I will be there in a minute."

"As you wish, Herr Ludwig," The maid bow and left quickly to do what she was order to.

"My family, I wish for us to start this planning section now but I have a sudden guest. Roderich and Vash, can you please start the meeting. I need to take care of my guess. "

"Of course, bruther. We get things going. Right, Vash?"

"Of course, don't worry about things Ludwig."

"Thank you, if you excuse me." Germany stood up and left to the drawing room to where France waited, never noticing Prussia and Saxony was following after him, or Hessen and Bavaria getting up and to the front of the room.

Germany walk into the drawing room to see France looking at a large portrait of himself (Germany) and his brothers, all wearing some type of crown but his being bigger and more decorated. It was of the day that the germen states became one country. He had a small smile and his eye has a light and all his brothers were smiling and/ or grinning, none so much as Prussia.

"France, may I ask vy you are here ven you only come here for political reason?"

"Ahh, but Allemagne, je came to give you something." France pushes the roses that were hiding behind his back and out in front of himself toward Germany. He was in a half bow and asks "Allemagne, would you do the honor to go with me, s'il vous plaît assez?" (Pretty please)

Germany was shock. He didn't know what to say or rather what he could say to avoid political fallout. Germany would happily say no but due to recent years, Germany's and France's countries became much closer political, and economy –wise and it would be bad if he said no and cause a economy recession.

Luckily Prussia and Saxony came in. Unfortunately, for France, both knew what France was trying to do and knew the meaning behind the color of the roses. And even worse, they knew how to get Germany from accepting it without looking bad.

"Hey Fancy Pants, Was are you doing here? I thought you would not come here since there are a lot of nations that are protective of the "vital regions" that you tried to seize. Don't you know that Hungary is here as vell. She still vant to hit you for stalking the fancy sissy."

"Oh, kleine König, the plans are set as vell as the nights. I sorry to say but there is no time for any date, after all family veek come only once a year and this is a rare occasion since everyone, except for England, is here. (There is a reason why England is not there, tell later in the story)

"Ah, danks bruther. Sorry France, but I am unable to go. I inform you all that I will be unable for this veek unless it is a danger to vorld peace or the vorld. If you excuse me, I need to go back. Please follow Friedel out."

"Friedel, can you please show Herr Bonnefoy out _and be careful that he doesn't do anything inappropriate on you. If he does, please tell me. _

Germany turns around and left to go to the drawing room, never knowing that Prussia and Saxony sending France a silence promises. The promise was "If you try doing that again, you be wishing that we kill you or at least sending you to Russia."

France knew this was a challenge but he was determine to try again. Poor man, he be wishing that he heard the promise and did not try again.

Scores:

France: not even a date-1st try a failure

Grade: F –not even a date

Prussia and Saxony-cock block France

Grade: C -cock block France but did not completely stop France from trying again


	7. not a chapter-sorry

Hey Readers. I sorry but this is not a chapter. I don't know when I will be able to update this story or where to begin. Guess from the beginning, eh?

On September 4 of this year, I the author was hit by a car while passing the road. I survived and was extremely lucky since I only broke an arm and a leg. I was in the hospital, first for recovery after surgery and then in-patient rehab, which by the way the people were nice. I am back home, still have both arm and leg in cast and know have mental in both area.

I NOT giving up. I just going to be slow in updates, so I sorry if people want this story to be updated but due to injury, my updates will be slow since it is hurting my arm and hand typing this. I just ask readers to not give up this story.

Thank You, and for friends who are reading this and know me in reality, thank you for the prayers.


End file.
